Street Fight
by Fairady
Summary: Nothing complicated or serious. Just the simple rush of a fight.


Disclaimer: I neither own these characters nor make any money off of them. I just like to play with Terry every once and a while. 

Warning: Pre-series, and no plot.

Notes: I like this series, but I simply don't have enough source material to write much for it. This'll never go beyond what it is now, Terry enjoying a bit of a fight.

Street Fight  
by fairady

* * *

The wrestling team had sounded like a good idea at the time. A school activity as required by his probation terms, and one that was based on what Terry did best. Fighting.

Well, sort of.

Unlike the fights he was used to, wrestling had rules. It took him a bit to learn what he could and couldn't do during a match. Fortunately the coach had seen some potential in him and was willing to take him aside to help out. In no time at all Terry was participating in team practices and was actually starting to get along with some of the guys.

His probation officer loved it.

It wasn't like the pounding rush of a street fight, but Terry was starting to think he could work with it.

As far as school rivalries went the one between his and East Gordon wasn't much. His team utterly wiped them out during their competition. Which would have been something if any fans had attended the match, but East was near the 'dark' side of the city. A side none of the rich kids at his school ever ventured near. He was thankful for that when his team was met by a troupe of Jokerz in the parking lot.

"Have a nice game boys?" a small cheerful mime asked as she twirled a heavy looking mace. She advanced on them, tiny booted feet doing an oddly playful tap dance. "I hope so cause it's time to pay the toll booth now. Unless ya want to get hurt."

The team stood frozen in fear around Terry, he didn't think any of them had even seen a Joker outside of the news.

There were nine total. Three were women and only the one with the mace looked mean. The other two were probably just girlfriends which left seven fighters. Chains, pipes, and an axe or two. They were typical Jokerz, no one really skilled enough for him to worry about.

Terry smiled and dropped his bag.

"Why don't you just go crawl back into the hole you came from, Joker," the guys gasped and looked at him in horror. From the back he heard the coach hiss at him to shut his mouth. Terry ignored them all and walked towards the gang.

The woman studied him with narrow eyes and a big grin, "A funny guy, eh? Well we like funny guys. Ain't that right Wocky?"

The biggest, and therefore probably dumbest, brute stepped forward and grinned down at Terry. His pipe was almost as long as Terry was tall, and it made a nice whistling noise as it rushed at his head. He felt a pang of disappointment as it became obvious that the Jokerz didn't know who he was and weren't taking him seriously.

Terry dropped and rolled forward as the miss swung the giant off balance. He punched at the man's crotch putting all his weight and momentum into it as he stood. Wocky crumpled into a painful heap at his feet and he smirked at the gaping woman.

Six left.

"You think that's funny?" she growled. "Lets see how good you really are, pretty boy. Get him!"

Twin mimes rushed him with a length of chain spread between them trying to entangle him. Terry dove over it and quickly turned hooking one's leg from under him. His head hit the ground with a sharp crack. The other mime tripped over the lagging chain and became tangled in it.

Four left.

An axe swiped by his head and Terry stepped back. He duck and wove looking for an opening as the red faced Joker continued to swing the large axe. Such heavy weapons shouldn't be used so much unless you have the stamina to keep it up. Which this guy didn't have and Terry moved in as the Joker overextended himself leaving his stomach wide open. Terry drove one knee in hard and helped the man down to the ground with a hard right hook.

Three left.

Four. Terry fell to the ground pain lancing up his spine as the formerly entangled mime drew his chain back for another hit. "Not fair. You're supposed to be out for the count!"

Terry rolled forward and quickly rolled back again as a mace shattered the ground where he'd been about to go. The four remaining Jokerz surrounded him, the two girls seemed to be trying to get Wocky back onto his feet. Terry smiled and stood up the pain in his back forgotten. "So, you're starting to take me seriously now. This should be fun."

"Who the hell are you?" the woman spat out.

"Terry McGinnis," he laughed as her face froze. "Oh good. I was beginning to think everybody'd forgotten me. How bad is it that it's only been six months and suddenly no one recognizes me any more? I mean that sort of mistake just isn't good for one's health."

"Shut it rich boy," the chain mime growled.

"No!" the woman yelled as the mime moved to rush him. "Don't be stupid! It'll be your heads if you guys get beat."

"Aw, you guys don't want to play with me anymore?" Terry watched as the Jokerz reluctantly backed off. The woman was new but she was smart and the notoriously bigoted Jokerz were actually listening to her. He was very disappointed that she was breaking off the fight. It would have been fun.

"Not now, McGinnis," the woman smiled sweetly at him. It never reached her eyes. "But you better watch your back."

"Whatever," Terry turned away from the troupe and went back to his bag. The wrestling team backed away as he came close. "Come find me when you want another beating."

Tires screeched as the gang peeled out of the lot kicking up a cloud of dirt around them. None of the guys would look him in the eye and the coach couldn't seem to decide if he should pass out in relief or hit Terry. He could probably kiss the wrestling team goodbye now. It didn't matter to him anymore. The sport really had nothing on a good old fashioned street fight.

He swung his bag over a shoulder and turned with a wide grin as he casually asked, "So, anyone up for a pizza?"


End file.
